War of the Gods
History Alliance Following the [[The Origin of the Universe|'Birth of the Multiverse']], [[Mount Olympus|'Mount Olympus']] was displaced from [[Prime Earth|'Earth']], and now exists outside of reality, in what is known as the [[Sphere of the Gods|'Sphere of the Gods']]. Olympus is ruled by the [[Gods of Olympus|'Seven Olympians']]: [[Zeus|'Zeus']], [[Hera|'Hera']], [[Poseidon|'Poseidon']], [[Hermes|'Hermes']], [[Athena|'Athena']], [[Apollo|'Apollo']], and [[Ares|'Ares']]. An eighth god, [[Hades|'Hades']], acts as a gatekeeper to the [[Phantom Zone|'Underworld']], where wicked souls are imprisoned in purgatory. Ares, jealous of his father Zeus' favor of Athena over him, makes a proposition to Hades: an alliance to overthrow the arrogant gods, and impose order over their mortal subjects. Hades agrees, and the two enact their plan. Assault Hades ventures into the Underworld, arriving at a location in the dimension known as Tartarus; where the Olympians had imprisoned the [[Titans|'Titans']] after overthrowing them millennia ago. Hades frees the behemoths, promising them revenge on their captors. On Earth, Ares spreads his doctrine of war and chaos onto the mortal world, causing bloodshed and anarchy. The lack of hope and love takes away their worship of the gods, weakening them. His legions of warmongers are led by [[Hercules|'Hercules']], who raze the planet. Just as they discover Ares scheme, Mount Olympus is attacked by legions of demons led by the freed Titans. With their powers weakened, the Olympians are outnumbered and suffer numerous casualties. The mad titans Kronos kills Hera and Apollo, harnessing their power as his own. In a last ditch effort, Hermes uses his speed to return the Titans to their prison, but is injured by Kronos in the process. His divine essence leaks into the sphere of gods, [[Speed Force|'becoming one with the universe']]. Athena returns to Earth, only to find that Poseidon has been killed by Ares. With his death, the seas enter a state of turmoil, causing [[Atlantis|'Atlantis']] to sink into the ocean. Arrival Athena goes into hiding on Earth, while Hercules army continues to ravage the world. She uses the last of her power to create the ultimate weapon: the [[Amazons|'Amazons']]. This race of warrior women are perfect beings; with mastery over the art of both peace and war. On Olympus, Zeus is left standing alone against his brother, Hades. The two clash, with the fate of Earth hinging on the outcome. Back on Earth, Ares and Athena's armies battle, with the Amazons defeating Hercule's legions. Ares, having harnessed the power derived from the ongoing conflict, blasts Athena, killing her. However, the Amazon's, led by [[Hippolyta|'Hippolyta']], avenge their creator and defeat the mad god. With Ares' defeat, Zeus gains the upper hand against Hades, and traps him in the Underworld, where he will remain among his prisoners. Zeus meets the Amazons on Earth, and brings them to an island created by Athena called "Themyscira". On this paradise, they will keep Ares imprisoned, far away from man's world. Zeus takes clay from the shore of the island, molding it into the shape of a girl, imbuing it with the last of Athena's power. He gives the figure to Hippolyta, where it becomes a [[Diana of Themyscira|'female infant']]. Zeus departs for Olympus, and Hippolyta takes in the child as her own. Timeline * This event is part of the Ancient Tales * It is preceeded by The Betrayal of Krona * It is followed by the Destruction of Krypton Links * Full Reading Order * Wonder Woman Reading Order